


Know no Shame

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Probably spoilers idk, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Dearest James,I miss you.





	Know no Shame

_ Dearest James, _

_ I miss you. The asylum walls I’ve come to know too well remind me of the distance between us. They force reminiscence upon me, force me to remember your lips, your fingers, your hair, and your voice. _

_ Sometimes, I swear I can still hear it in the early hours of the day when the sun shines through the window. _

_ This letter is more for me than it is for you, love. I hope to God that you may never read it, so that you do not know of the sorrow I feel at the thought of you. _

_ There is talk of a place in Savannah, a place in which I will be able to leave these dreadful walls and move to place where the sun can shine on my skin once again. Though, word of mouth, unfortunately, only goes so far. I wish it to be true. I want to leave this place. I want to look up at the stars again and know that you can see them, too. _

_ My love lies with you. _

_ And remember, know no shame. _

_ Love, _

_ T. H. _

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in this fandom is angst, and short. Welp.


End file.
